Perfect
by EmmaMary
Summary: Maybe there were reasons to why someone had said they were perfect for each other. Maybe there were many reasons. JackieHyde.
1. Prolouge

**This will be a story with 11 installment, maybe 12, plus the prologue, and maybe an epilogue. It is written for LJ's "11 Reasons" community. My reason is **_**'Why Jackie and Hyde are Perfect for Each Other'**_

**This is the prologue, but after this all the chapters will be actual scenes, I wasn't planning on putting them in a particular order, some will be when their together, some will be when there broken up, and some will be before they were ever an item. **

**Here's the thing, if you guys would like to have them up in chronological order, let me know and I will. They won't be up as fast that way though, so be warned, lol.**

**I would really appreciate reviews too, they really make my day. And I am a Buddhist so I believe in karma, who knows, maybe for making my day you will get a pretty review on your own story. Bribery! What NEVER! lol. **

Anyway, I hope you all enjoy, oh, and i dont own anything.

* * *

Someone once said they were perfect for each other. Although neither of them could remember who it was, they both know it had been said. The words had defiantly been spoken and they were out there in the open, making them seem as though they rang true. Maybe the words were correct, sure the two of them together was unconventional, irregular, creepy even, but could they still be perfect?

As far as Steven knew, perfect wasn't something that was the same for everything. Perfect was a word that was malleable, contemplative and could be seen from thousands of different perspectives.

For Jackie, perfect meant flawless, ideal, and right. Perfect was perfect, and it could only be seen one way.

Or at least the old Jackie thought that as the definition of perfect. And Jackie was starting to like the old Jackie less and less.

They were both so different how could they be perfect? They had nothing in common, nothing but how much they cared for each other, and sometimes Jackie couldn't be sure of that.

There was something that they did have in common though.

They both needed, no matter how much one of them wanted to deny it, stability.

They needed reasons for things, because neither of them had been given enough reason to why there lives turned out the way they had. There were no maps they could follow to the source of their abandonment, no street signs to lead them to the starting place of their misery.

And maybe there were reasons to why that someone had said they were perfect for each other.

Maybe there were many reasons.

* * *

**OMG the lines are back! YES!**

**Anyway, PLEASE review and tell me if you want to read the reasons. Or just review, i havent had a wonderful week.**


	2. Eyes

**So here we go. The first reason. I still haven't decided if I will be going in order or not. Hope you enjoy, and remember, reviews encourage me to write. **

* * *

She was crying again, her head buried in the corner of the ratty couch, her tiny feet barley touching the other armrest on the opposite side.

She was so small.

That was the first thought that popped into Hyde's mind as he spotted Jackie lying on the couch when he reached the basement.

She was being so quite he swore she was asleep, until he got closer, he was able hear her small sobs, and he could see he body shake each time she let out a puff of air.

Worry filled his mind, and he couldn't quite shake the feeling.

She must have found out about Kelso and that girl from the party, what was her name, Jenny.

Hyde couldn't help but think that Kelso didn't deserve her; she deserved someone who would _not _cheat on her, who actually cared, someone like him.

He shut the thought away they second it formed.

He didn't care about her.

But if he didn't care why was he worried now? It's not like things like this hadn't happened before.

Maybe he did care about her, she was his friend after all, but still there was no way he cared bout her like _that._

"Jackie" He caught himself saying before he could stop it.

"Hi" it came out as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Um," he was confused now; he really had no idea how to comfort people, especially crying people, "Are you okay Jacks"

_Jacks?_ Where had that come from?

He took a seat in the lawn chair, pulling it slightly closer to her.

"Steven," she rolled over onto her back, her eyes still tightly shut. She was waiting for a reply; it was almost as if she didn't know if he had suddenly left.

"Yeah?" He said softly in a tone she had never heard before coming from him, she rather liked it.

"What color are my eyes?" Her tone was serious, and a new set of tears began to spill slowly out of her closed eyes.

"Huh?" Hyde hummed, puzzled.

"Do you know what color my eyes are?" She said harshly.

He could tell she was determined to get an answer.

"Of course, that's easy; anyone would know that if they've ever talked to you." He was so confident about his answer Jackie had no idea if she should be happy about it or not, considering the circumstances.

"There mismatched, blue and green." At his answer a violent sob shook her body. She seemed upset by it. He figured it was probably a bad idea to mention how trippy he always thought they were, or how pretty.

"Why Jackie?" he cooed, concern still laced tightly in his voice.

Slowly she swung her legs off the couch, sitting her tiny frame up.

"And how many times have you looked into my eyes right before you kissed me, only two inches away, or how many countless hours have we spent just you and me." She fumed, her eyes were locked on his, for once unmasked by the tinted plastic that lay on the table in front of them, he couldn't pull away, even if he wanted to, which he didn't.

He knew exactly where this was going now.

"Kelso didn't know what color you're eyes were, did he Jackie?"

"No" She broke her eyes away from his, and his heart dropped, slowly he reached for the glasses and slid them on.

"Well, he isn't exactly the most observant person is he?"

Why was he sticking up for Kelso?

"He thought they were brown. Brown, he didn't even get one of them right." He almost smiled at her, but he knew he shouldn't, couldn't. "He should know Steven, he of all people should_ know_."

"Yeah, he should." He replied giving in to her, but only because he knew she was right.

"You know what's even funnier Steven, Eric and Fez didn't know when I asked them either."

She paused; slowly she reached out and took off the glasses that framed his face. She wanted to look into his eyes again, his gorgeous blue eyes.

_"…only you Steven, only you."_

* * *


	3. Temper

Light footsteps padded their way down the wooden stairs. Steven Hyde had been sitting alone in the empty basement for some amount of time. He wasn't exactly sure how long he had been down here, too long probably. Too long he had been thinking, moping even, in the deathly silence, oddly, he really wanted to hear someone's voice…

a certain someone's voice.

As he turned his head slightly to acknowledge the persons who had just entered the room, he was surprised at who stood before him. It wasn't Forman who was standing there; this person was not at all who he was expecting.

"Hey Steven" she said in a small voice.

He looked at her quizzically for a moment, before he turned his hidden gaze away from her, and he too spoke.

"Hey Jackie"

A small nod was sent in his direction as she delicately took a seat on the worn couch.

"So…" beating around the bush was never her thing, tonight, she supposed, she must be making an exception.

"You can just say it, Jackie I know you want to."

"Want to what?" She replied, she had to play it cool.

'_Zen, keep up the Zen, just like Steven taught you' _she thought to herself.

She caught his eyes through the glass, and they looked at her knowingly.

He could see right through her. He was the one that had taught her Zen, after all.

"Fine, you win. How are you?" she asked sadly.

"I'm fine Jackie." There was annoyance strung in his tone.

He really wasn't in the mood to be bothered; he was going to be fine.

"I'm just worried about you that's all."

"Well don't be." He replied sharply

Her eyes went wide at his tone.

"Fine, I won't" She spat back.

Hyde had expected her to leave after he had become so defiantly rude to her, but there she sat, he gaze fixated on him.

"Is that all you came to say?" His turned his stoic face away from her hurt one.

All that was given to him in return was a small "no."

"Well…" He persisted, if she wasn't going to talk, or not look at him quite so, attractively, he wanted her to leave.

"Michael, Eric, Donna, and I…"

'_Liar'_ she said to herself, Michael would kill her if he knew she was going to invite Hyde.

"…were wondering if you wanted to come with us tonight. We were going to go see a movie, maybe grab a bite to eat, drive around a little; we thought you might want to join us."

"Uh," he drew out, pretending to think hard about it as he turned to face her again, then blandly he replied, "no."

"Steven you can't sit here forever, you are going to go insane," she pause and shot him a small smile, "more insane."

He didn't smile at her or her teasing comment. Instead he looked at her straight on, with a deathly glare.

"Oh yes, and being the filth wheel on a date is so much better."

"Steven, it has never been like that, and it's not now, you know that." She said, standing up from her spot on the couch.

"Yea, well, I'm really not in the mood to be one, whether you think I am or not." He stood to face her, "plus, the fact that you're inviting me just because you feel sorry for me would have tainted the whole night anyway." He stated crossly.

"That's not why we invited you Steven" there was such a sense of venom when she spoke his name.

"You're not a very good liar."

"And, I don't feel sorry for you." She turned to make her way out the back door, but the next words that would come from his mouth left her speechless unable to move.

"Well you should" he shouted, she was astounded.

After many moments, she turned to face him.

Her voice was small, quiet. He was glass to her. He had been beaten and thrashed his entire life. Cracks had been made, and a few more small streaks could shatter him. She would _not_ be the one to shatter him.

"Steven, I…"

"Twice."

It was quiet for a moment. His glasses had been taken off, her eyes were glued to his, there was a bond, and she could feel it. An almost tangible bond stood between them in this moment, and he spoke again.

"My father left me twice. Who the hell does that?" He was yelling at her, and the bond was broken, "Twice Jackie, and my mom too. I'm just not good enough. I mean, if I'm not good enough for my parents, the two people who are supposed to be there, to love you, and to stay, who I am good enough for. I will never _not _be the third wheel, I will never be anything, and no one is ever going to care, and that's why no one is ever going to stay for long. I mean really, why would anyone want to stay with burnout, pot head, full of conspiracy theories, careless, mean, and cruel Steven Hyde. I've accepted it Jackie and so should you."

"That's not true," she was trying not to yell, "people care about you Steven, people are here. Your parents suck Steven, they shouldn't of left, and you don't deserve what they did."

"Don't talk about them like that."

He startled her, when had Steven been one to stick up for anyone.

Anyone but her.

"I'm sorry, but Steven, but people care."

"It's none of your god damn business Jackie; I mean really what do you know?" His voice wasn't getting any quieter.

"What Jackie, what do you know?"

"Do you see my mom Steven?" She finally broke out and yelled.

His face softened.

"I didn't think so." She spoke quietly.

Just as fast as his calmness had come, his anger was back.

"Well, at least you're not living in someone else basement now are you? You have a huge house, and anything a spoiled little rich brat like you could want."

She told her self not to cry. But she had to say something. Something to hide her tears.

So she raised her voice and yelled at him.

"You know Steven; you're never like this with anyone else. You never yell and scream at anyone else who cares about you and is trying to help you." He voice was loud and fast.

And so were his.

"Yeah, well, that's because no one else does."

There was a long pause in the dingy room, the tension so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"What." She asked, her voice, yet again, becoming very small.

"No one else seems to care; no one else ever tries to help."

His voice had finally stopped with the yelling. He hadn't realized what he was saying as the words flew from his mouth, and now all he wanted was to take them back, no matter how much truth they held.

"Steven…" She took a step towards him, but he put his hand up in protest.

"I'm sorry Jackie, I shouldn't have yelled at you. I'm not really upset with you, its just, I don't know, you're here, and I took all my frustration out on you, I'll keep up the Zen better next time."

"No, its okay I get it, I'm here to talk if you need to."

"I don't need to, I'm fine really."

"It's not good to bottle everything up inside."

"No, Jackie, just…" he looked at her sadly "Go have fun on your date."

"Steven, please?"

"No doll, go have fun."

_Doll_

She smiled.

"Fine, but don't ever believe people don't care okay."

She grabbed her bag and stepped up the stairs, and out the door.

He stayed standing by his chair, his gaze fixed on the door long after she had gone.


End file.
